


Зола и искры

by orphan_account



Series: Айро [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после конца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зола и искры

Он не знает, как давно его мир – это темнота, полная шорохов.  
Он забыл, что такое время, и не помнит, было ли когда-то иначе.  
Иногда он открывает глаза, и ресницы задевают ткань повязки.  
Иногда он пробует вытянуть руку и нащупать что-нибудь, что дало бы ему намёк на то, что он не единственное живое существо в бесконечной черноте – откуда иначе эти шорохи - пальцы сжимаются, и в ладони ничего, кроме пустоты.  
Он бы счёл себя мёртвым, если бы не чувствовал, как ресницы задевают ткань повязки, когда он снова закрывает глаза.

Однажды приходит кто-то, бережно просовывает руку под его плечи, помогает сесть.  
Чьи-то пальцы возятся с бинтами, запутываются в волосах на его затылке, – он дёргается, - и всё становится вдруг нестерпимо ярким.  
Он зажмуривается, мотает головой, пытается спрятать лицо в ладонях, но свет словно пробивает плоть его рук насквозь, обжигает глаза сквозь веки.  
\- Больно, - говорит он, - больно, больно, бо…  
Жёсткие прохладные пальцы мягко отводят его руки от лица. Век касается тряпица, смоченная душистым и тёплым. Он скулит и отворачивается, но его подбородок удерживают, осторожно смывают с ресниц корку засохшей сукровицы, обмывают лицо и шею и только потом позволяют снова лечь на твёрдую, как булыжник, подушку.  
Он не перестаёт скулить, слыша удаляющиеся шаги и осторожный стук закрывающейся двери, и когда усталость утаскивает его в глубокий, тяжёлый, бесцветный сон, он продолжает тонко всхлипывать в мокрую от слёз подушку.

Темнота принимает поражение и начинает отступать.  
Он учится видеть заново, пятнами, как на размытой дождём акварели: белый мутный квадрат окна, чёрный провал дверного проёма, из которого появляются вытянутые серые тени.  
Тени пахнут сухой травой, нагретой солнцем тканью, мылом, потом, мокрой шерстью, старой бумагой, мёдом и молоком, вином и хлебом, тысячью запахов. У теней настойчивые руки, иногда тёплые и деликатные, иногда жёсткие и сухие, будто обтянутые плохо выдубленной кожей. Тени заставляют его садиться в постели, поднимать руки, стягивают с него рубаху, обмывают тело влажной тёплой губкой, касаются век лёгкими пальцами, вливают в рот горячее молоко, просовывают между губ кусочки размоченного в подогретом вине хлеба, снова укладывают в постель, укрывают колючим одеялом и уходят.  
Тени всегда молчат.  
Потом, много позже, у теней появляются лица.  
Женщины в одинаковых серых платьях, с убранными под платок волосами, с плотно сжатыми губами, с красными и огрубевшими от тяжёлой работы руками.  
Они приходят к нему и смотрят, как он учится садиться сам, как неуклюже стаскивает рубашку, путаясь в рукавах и застревая в горловине головой; показывают ему, как нужно сжать пальцы вокруг черенка ложки, и вытирают его перепачканный густой похлёбкой подбородок; поддерживают его под локти, когда он делает первые шаги.  
Иногда самые юные из них улыбаются ему – самыми краешками губ, неумело и неуверенно, украдкой, словно боятся, что делают что-то дурное.  
Иногда кто-то из них остаётся с ним, когда он падает в кровать, полуживой от усталости, - садится рядом на трёхногой грубо сколоченной табуретке, закрывает глаза и перебирает чётки.  
У одной из них чётки из круглых жёлтых камешков, матовых, полупрозрачных.  
И когда он смотрит сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, как пальцы с красными распухшими суставами неторопливо перебирают бусины, он вспоминает гору и виноградники, садовые статуи и мягкие морды лошадей, чёрную кожу и блеск металла, солнечные ожоги и травинки в волосах, мальчишеский смех и запах крови.  
И тугие, полные золотым сладким соком виноградины в белых пальцах человека с жёлтыми глазами зверя.

Однажды одна из женщин приводит с собой незнакомца.  
Высокий, широкоплечий, длинноногий, с большими длиннопалыми руками, незнакомец заполняет собой всё пространство крохотной келейки. Воздух обращается в запах кожи и дорожной пыли. Он садится в кровати, жадно дыша этим запахом, и всматривается в светлые желтоватые глаза гостя, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот вспомнит что-то, за чем, как за первой бусиной на чётках, начнут низаться на нить его беспамятства остальные воспоминания.  
Гость присаживается на край кровати, стягивает перчатку, касается короткого ёжика его волос – и он тянется его руке навстречу, утыкается лбом в тёплую большую ладонь и замирает, зажмурившись, словно ждёт исцеления.  
\- Сестра, - голос незнакомца вздрагивает и срывается на «а», он шумно сглатывает и делает долгую паузу. – Позвольте мне пройтись с ним. Немного. Я прошу вас.

Женщина помогает ему натянуть застиранные штаны из грубой шерсти, просунуть руки в рукава слишком просторной фетровой куртки, неуклюже опускается на колени, чтобы натянуть ему на ноги коричневые чулки грубой вязки.  
\- Не надо, - гость кладёт узкую сильную ладонь женщине на плечо. – Я сам, если можно.  
Она кланяется и выходит, не закрыв за собой дверь.  
Гость зашнуровывает высокие ботинки на его исхудавших щиколотках, и плечи гостя вздрагивают.  
\- Не плачьте, - испуганно просит он. – Мне, правда, не больно.  
Мужчина резко встаёт, протягивает ему руку, пряча от него лицо.  
\- Пойдём  
Он вцепляется в его ладонь и делает первый за целую вечность шаг через порог убогой келейки.

Снаружи, за стенами серого безликого дома, - небо, полное света, и ветер гонит рыжие волны по бескрайнему морю колосящихся пышными метёлками осенних трав.  
Они идут бесконечно долго, и ноги у него начинают подкашиваться от усталости, и мужчина останавливается, приседает, подставляет спину:  
\- Забирайся.  
Он обхватывает сильную шею руками, смыкает ноги вокруг талии незнакомца, прижимается щекой к его затылку. От светлых волос пахнет тепло и тревожно, и первая бусина-воспоминание выкатывается из пыльной шепчущей тьмы его памяти.  
\- Учитель, - говорит он. – Я знаю вас. Вы…  
Мужчина резко останавливается.  
Спускает его наземь, сжимает его плечи, пристально смотрит ему в глаза своими странными жёлтыми глазами.  
\- Айро?..  
Фантомный звук, звон раскатывающихся бусин, заглушает шум ветра в верхушках трав.

Рука в перчатке с обрезанными пальцами срывает стеклянные чётки с тонкой мальчишечьей шеи.  
Бусины звонко прыгают по каменному полу.  
И одна, укатившаяся дальше сестриц, замирает рядом с его лицом.  
И миг спустя дробится в стеклянную пыль под тяжёлым сапогом в тёмных пятнах подсыхающей крови.  
А потом…

Его шатает вперёд, и Учитель едва успевает подхватить его.  
В глазах темнеет и во рту становится солоно.  
\- Вы всегда были с нами, - глухо говорит Айро. – А потом мы умерли.

Они приходят к остову Бестии, густо заросшему травой, и Айро неуклюже вскарабкивается на него.  
Обломки сияющей боевой машины потускнели от ржавчины. Сквозь пробоину в стальном черепе прорастает молодой клён с нежными глянцевыми листочками, на когте массивной лапы греется в лучах нежаркого осеннего солнца серая ящерка.  
Айро осторожно спускается в открытый люк.  
Внутри пахнет грибной сыростью, землёй, мхом и ржавеющим металлом.  
Он садится в кресло, засовывает руки в перчатки, гладит шероховатую внутреннюю поверхность, закрыв глаза.  
Бестия молчит.  
Мёртвые не отвечают живым.

Они умирали, как будто смерть была просто прыжком с моста в ледяную воду, проверкой на мальчишеское безбашенное мужество, смелой шалостью.  
Он дерзили смерти, глядя ей в лицо и улыбаясь во весь рот, скалили зубы, выкрикивая насмешки, вытирали пот со лбов перепачканными в крови врага руками.  
Тех, кого не добили в той резне, после вешали на площадях.  
Толпа бесновалась, швыряла грязные слова, плевалась трусливой ненавистью, когда мальчишек выводили на помост, измученных, грязных, в чёрных с серебром комбинезонах, которые их заставили надеть перед казнью, чтобы все видели, над кем вершится суд.  
И толпа утихала, видя, как улыбаются мальчишки, приветствуя петлю – такие улыбки дарят первой любовнице, так встречают возлюбленную сестру.

\- Поедешь со мной? – спрашивает Учитель.  
Айро спрыгивает с лапы мёртвой Бестии и смотрит в его светлые глаза.  
\- Кто ещё?..  
\- Я выкупил Кайю, прямо перед казнью, - говорит учитель. – И Деррен жив, и…  
\- Мы не проиграем больше, - обещает Айро. – Верите мне? Мы… за всех, кто… Мы будем сильнее. Вы же с нами, да?  
Учитель обнимает его, прижимает к себе, и Айро утыкается носом в его пропыленную куртку, дышит знакомым запахом кожи и горького одеколона.  
\- Я с вами. Я верю тебе, мой генерал. Как мне не верить вам? Вы клинок, который не дрогнет в моей руке…  
\- …и мы перережем глотку этому миру, - чеканит Айро, гордо вздёргивая подбородок.  
Учитель смеётся и взъерошивает его короткие тёмные волосы.  
\- Завтра, - говорит он, - завтра ты увидишь свою новую Бестию.


End file.
